


I Want You (To Want Me)

by Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)



Series: Cruel To Be Kind (In The Right Measure) [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Gonna fuck with characterisations a LOT but suck it up, M/M, The 10 Things I Hate About You AU that I'm mostly doing for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests
Summary: “Do you see that girl?” He pointed at the team captain and Jasmine followed his hand, looking the girl in question up and down.“Her name is Inarri Val’Sorren. I want you to ask her out.”Alternatively: In Which Money Changes Hands





	I Want You (To Want Me)

“Hey, Labelle!”

Jasmine Labelle, sat perched precariously on the back of a bench, snapped the lid of her lighter shut; and turned, slowly, to look at the boy who had just addressed her.

She spent a prolonged, uncomfortable moment looking back at him, and the expectant look on his face, before reaching with one hand to lowerer her sunglasses just enough for it to be visible when she arched an elegant eyebrow at him, waiting for some kind of explanation as to his sudden appearance in his presence.

Narls Ahn’Keer lost a touch of his usual, arrogant self confidence at that, but forged on regardless.

“How, uh. How are you doing?”

Behind Jasmine, Issahu sniggered softly, and started to lounge a little more on the bench, her grin broad and expectant; and Jasmine’s eyebrow lifted a little higher.

Narls cleared his throat, and turn to glance at where the girls lacrosse team was practicing on the half of the field opposite them, making a vague gesture with one hand in their direction.

“Do you see that girl?” He pointed at the team captain - short and red haired, gripping her lacrosse stick in both hands and dropping into a low, wide stance in preparation for the game to start again - and Jasmine followed his hand, looking the girl in question up and down, before she looked back at Narls and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head.

She leaned back on her hands, braced on the back of the bench, and lifted both eyebrows this time; and a muscle in Narls’ forehead twitched.

“Her name is Inarri Val’Sorren. I want you to ask her out.”

Issy - perhaps predictably - made a noise like she’d just accidentally swallowed her tongue, spluttering and clutching at her chest, her sniggers temporarily thwarted by the shock at what had come out of Narls’ mouth, while Jasmine just sat up a little straighter, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Pardon?”

“Listen,” Narls started, taking half a step closer, “I can’t date her foster brother, Tristan, until she starts dating, because their dad has this fucked up rule where-”

“This is sounding like a  _ you _ problem. I have yet to hear how, exactly, this concerns me,  _ cherie _ .” The words left Jasmine in a drawl, lazily amused even as she reached back to pat Issy firmly on the back to stop her coughing, and Narls pressed his lips together in irritation before tilting his head.

“Would compensation in exchange for your... _ assistance _ , make it a  _ joint _ problem?” He asked; and Jasmine made in incredulous noise high in her throat, glancing back at Issy before she looked at Narls again.

When his expression didn’t change, she leant forward, resting her arms on her knees and shooting him a searching look, the amusement still lingering in her eyes even as she studied him.

“You are offering to  _ pay me _ to take a girl on a date.” Narls nodded, still seemingly serious; and Jasmine pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, squinting at him a little, before humming thoughtfully. “How much?”

“Twenty dollars,” Narls replied readily, chin tipped up, the beginnings of a victorious smirk pulling up a corner of his mouth-

Only for a clattering sound to echo across the field, accompanied by a shriek, prompting them both to turn their attention back to the practice.

Inarri shoved herself to her feet, brushing grass off her knees and leaving the girl she’d collided with groaning on the ground, before retrieving her stick, shrugging, and then turning to jog back to her starting position.

Jasmine turned to look at Narls, and he swallowed thickly.

“...thirty dollars.”

“Seventy five.” Her expression was set, and behind her Issy was smirking, arms crossed delicately over the back of the bench, watching him with lidded, amused eyes; and he grit his teeth, looking between both of them. After a moment, he let out a breath that hissed through his teeth, and replied quietly.

“Fifty.” He pulled the necessary amount of cash out of his back pocket; and Jasmine snorted softly in amusement, before reaching to snatch it from his fingers.

“Deal. Now piss off, sparky. I cannot very well seduce anyone with you contaminating the air with whatever cologne you drowned yourself with this morning.” Issy cackled, and Jasmine grinned, the expression all teeth, as Narls visibly restrained himself from snarling before turning and storming off, before she turned to look back at the team, and the red head in question, her more standoffish manner smoothing away with the asshole gone.

“You’re really going to attempt this, hmm? You’re literally going to tame the shrew, like a fucking cliche.” Issy’s drawl had her huffing out a breath of amusement, before she hummed and shrugged a shoulder idly, expression softening in contemplation as she watched Inarri pause to drink from a water bottle.

“I don’t imagine it’ll be a boring venture; and she is reasonably pretty.”

Issy giggled softly, and a smirk pulled up the corner of Jasmine’s mouth.

-

Talon and Syx watched - from a safe distance - as Inarri snarled, and turned on her heel before storming away from Jasmine, a laughing Kol following after her; and Talon groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“We’re screwed,” he grumbled; and Syx scoffed.

“ _ Talon _ . She is not wishing to hear such negativity from you. Be more positive!”

Talon lifted his head enough to glare at her, before forcing a bright, friendly smile that looked more unsettling that anything on his face, and answering her in a far more jovial tone of voice.

“We’re screwed!”

Her grin was wicked, eyes glinting with mischief, and she nudged her shoulder against his.

“That, new friend, is more like it.”


End file.
